


Here - Kingdom Hearts

by icerenewal



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icerenewal/pseuds/icerenewal
Summary: "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"-Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.





	1. The Trio - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve on my writing! Thank you! :3

Cheeks flushed, and his body feeling heavy - a drunk Riku now sleeps inside of his best friend's car. His best friend was Sora. Sora was a childhood friend of Riku's, he never fails to be there when Riku needs him. Street lights illuminated the crowded streets, traffic jams... Not now. Sora sighed heavily, adjusting his sitting position. He took a look at a sleeping Riku, his black tie undone and his suit was mostly unbuttoned. Sora puffed his cheeks and took a breath. The little young adult felt sorry for his best friend. Riku was having trouble finding a job, and every time he gets turned down - Riku lets himself get wasted at the bar. Which really, is a bad thing. Sora, however, found a job. It isn't a big and fancy job - but if it gives at least a couple of bucks, Sora will take it. His sapphire eyes scanned the area around him, horns were honking and multiple cars not even budging a single inch. Sora clicked his tongue," Aw man. This is going to take a while."

"Sora! Ri- U-Uh...", Kairi stood shocked from the appearance of the two men. Sora smiled nervously although his skinny legs were shaking. Sora, a small adult was literally carrying a much taller man on his back. The traffic jam lasted up nearly three hours and Sora was not up for a conversation - especially if his back feels like it's going to snap. "K-Kairi. Can you at least help me with a wasted Riku here?", pleaded Sora. Kairi snapped out of her thoughts, quickly moving by Sora's words. The two of them gently laid Riku on the couch, making sure not to drop him. Sora sat on a nearby chair, exhausted. Kairi frowned at Riku then at Sora. "So... Did he not get the job?", Kairi already expected a yes from Sora but asked anyway to start up a conversation. Sora ran his fingers through his spiky hair," I mean.. That's why he's wasted." Kairi bit her lip, she nodded. "Will Riku ever get one? It's too much to see him like this. Riku's like a model to us, we're supposed to be like him but..." Sora stood up, his eyes are big and bright. "No! I know Riku will get one! 'Cause it's Riku we are talking about Kairi! He'll never give up, and if he won't give up - we won't too!" Kairi's eyes lit up, moved by Sora's words. She grinned, her heart fluttering. "Yes, yes we will.."


	2. Another Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve on my writing! Thank you! :3

"I know you don't believe that.", a familiar voice spoke. Their blue-green eyes were all that Riku could see... Their eyes, it was just like his own... Then darkness swallowed the voice alive, and all that was left was a huge gray key with a black handle. Riku tried to reach for it, touch it but some invisible force prevented him to even look at it. Eventually, darkness too took hold of Riku's vision and everything went black. With a gasp, Riku woke, finding himself in Kairi's apartment. He looks around, his head feeling like it was about to split open. Riku groaned, clutching at his head. " What... happened, last night?", he asked himself. Riku wanted to go back to sleep and take a nap but he couldn't. One, he was still in his tuxedo; two, since he's already awake there's no point going back to sleep. Riku did not question how he actually managed to step into Kairi's apartment. In fact, he already knew who brought him here. Sora. Sora was always there, even if Riku will do nothing but stand there.

"Now..", Riku hopped off the couch and decided to make himself breakfast. He walked over to the kitchen, although a little wobbly, and checked the time. It was 10 o' clock which means Riku overslept and skipped breakfast. The tall adult yawned, he still wanted to make scrambled eggs anyway. Several minutes passed and Riku ended up adding pancakes to his late breakfast meal. He wondered if Sora and Kairi were still asleep in one of the rooms but then again they both have jobs to attend to. Jobs... Riku paused, ah right. He was at the bar last night and got drunk. A sizzling from the almost ready pancakes signaled Riku to flip once more. A twenty-three-year-old, getting drunk over not getting a job once again. It was one of Riku's bad habits, and he couldn't stop himself. Instead, he will mope about it and damage his liver with alcohol. Riku grumbled, he always tried to do his best and get approved but it never seems to work. After getting his scrambled eggs and pancakes ready, he placed it on the small table near the kitchen sink. 

Suddenly, his ringtone started playing. Riku checked his pockets searching for his phone. He expected it to die by now since he didn't charge it all the way. When Riku found it, he looked at the caller's name. It was Sora. Riku accepted the call and put it on speaker, setting his phone down on the table. " Riku! You're awake, sorry that Kairi and I left you without a word - we were heading to our work." Riku laughed lightly, "It's okay, Sora. Don't worry about me. Thank you for bringing me to Kairi's place, I would have been stranded without you." Riku could hear Sora laugh too, a few noises like chairs and people talking in the background. "I'll always be there for you, Riku. Besides, I feel like a big brother than the little brother.", for some reason, Riku's heart sank by the word brother. He did not understand why but shook off the feeling. " Sora, this doesn't change the fact that I'm technically the older one.",he pointed out, smirking. Riku washed his hands and wiped them with a cloth. "You are the older one but the older one is supposed to take care of the younger ones.", Riku could just picture Sora smiling at his own smart remark. Riku scoffed but didn't pay any mind. 

It was true, he used to be the dependant one, especially to both Sora and Kairi... Now, with the three of them now graduated from high school and Sora and Kairi finding a new job before Riku was discouraging for the older adult. Riku was now lacking the motivation to even find the perfect job, which is kind of hint to him. It felt like a " You will never be successful" label just got slapped onto Riku's face. He did not like that feeling. "Yeah...", murmured Riku, taking a seat at the table." Yeah, I know..." Sora's breathing was only heard on the other line, Riku thought that Sora was trying to think of a comforting reply. "Ri-" "Sora.", The silver-haired adult interrupted the young one's attempt to even speak." You do not have to pity me. In fact, it feels like you are just patronizing me. Tell Kairi the same. I know I haven't gotten a job yet and that I am failing to even get one but I just want to put it out there. I do not know if I'm actually going to get one and trust me when I say this... I am kind of losing hope right now. Sora, I appreciate your concern but your presence is enough for me to keep going." Sora remained silent, hesitating. The two friends stayed this way for a moment. Sora was probably trying to take Riku's words all in. 

Riku actually felt bad, and his throat was heavy. He did not mean to hurt his best friend's feelings. He was frustrated and now he had taken all that frustration out on the brunette. Riku didn't even touch his food yet and he already lost his appetite. The silver-haired adult cleared his throat. When he was just about to speak, Sora came in. "I admit, I do pity you but I am only looking out for you, Riku. As a best friend, it's my job to be concerned for you at all times. That goes the same for you, too. So, even if you are annoyed at me, I'm still going to be there." Riku was actually speechless. He felt light or happy sort of. He was happy that he didn't have to take back what he said. Riku closed his eyes, chuckling. "You know, Sora... I was half expecting you to say that." 

A few days passed, and Riku decides to talk a night stroll alone. Though the solitary walk did not last long because he eventually bumped into Sora and Kairi. "Riku! What are you doing out this late?", Kairi asked, her azure eyes scanning the slender, muscular figure of Riku. Sora nudged at Kairi, clearing his throat. Stepping back, the auburn-haired girl responded to the signal. " I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back!", Kairi left Riku and Sora alone. The awkward silence and stares were too much for both of them. They actually both started to try to start up a conversation. "Sora." "Riku." The two men stared at each other, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Ah, you go ahead Sora.", Riku insisted. Sora scratched his head, his other hand in his pocket. " Yeah, yeah... Let's go sit there, k?" 

Sora and Riku walked down the steep hill that was nearby a river. The river was glistening in the moonlight, their reflections distorted due to the ripples of the water. Sora glanced at Riku then looked at the sky. "I told Kairi to let myself have a private conversation with you for a moment..", Sora confessed, adjusting his shirt collar. Riku nodded," Yup. I noticed." The water's waves were the only sounds heard for a moment until Sora thought what to say next. "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"

Riku was perplexed but didn't know what to say. Then he thought of that... that dream he had a few days ago. That person... "M-Maybe... but I never thought too hard about it.", Riku admitted. Even if there was another him out there... somewhere... There's only one him.


	3. Disrupted Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve on my writing! Thank you! :3

"Sora! Riku!", cried Kairi, racing towards Sora and Riku with three different flavored popsicles in hand. The two gentlemen watched the petite young adult female beaming cheerfully. Kairi went ahead and took a seat next to Sora, then handing Sora his favorite flavored popsicle. Sea-salt ice cream. Kairi then leaned back and gave Riku the chocolate one. The lofty adult acknowledged this and whispered a soft thank you. Sora licked his popsicle, grinning. " This is kind of hilarious. We're eating ice cream on a humid winter evening!" Kairi giggled, "Ice cream is supposed to lighten the mood, Sora! Everyone loves ice cream." Kairi studied the night sky, astonished by its beauty. The two men did the same, relaxed.

Riku thought back to Sora's question...  _"Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?"_  What was Sora thinking? Did he experience a somewhat similar dream Riku had seen...? He recalled the dream, that was him... That was definitely him, and Riku was sure of it. It was his own voice somehow, and his well... the other him's... eyes. They were his own. Riku blankly took a bite from his popsicle. The other Riku said,  _"I know you don't believe that."_  Believe what exactly? Was the other Riku talking directly towards him or to someone else? 

It frightened Riku almost. He did not know what to think, he did not know how to properly answer Sora's question without saying the word "maybe". Then someone called his name. " Riku? Hellooooo?- Are you there? Earth to Riku?", Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's face and attempted to slap him. Though, he did not do that. Sora called the older one's name one last time until he flicked Riku's head at the side. "Ouch! Sora, what the hell was that for?", hissed Riku, rubbing the side of his head. Kairi laughed at this while Sora had a smug look. " Oh I'm sorry, Riku!~ Is there nothing I could do other than flick your head? I mean, it could have been worse! I would have let Kairi give you one of her hardest pinches and that would  _sting._  A lot.", Sora snickered, pridefully while Riku groaned. It could have been worse, yes. Kairi's pinches were the worst of the worst. It would leave a mark for a whole week if you pissed her off that badly. 

"If I was in the mood to slap you upside the head, I would.", Riku added, sticking his almost eaten popsicle in his mouth. He cracked his knuckles and this made Sora flinch. That deterred the little adult's laughter. Kairi covered her mouth with her hand and Riku noticed her scooting away. Whenever Riku and Sora got into a " fight" which in the fight that is supposed to be a playful fight - Kairi would mind her own business. Although when it gets too out of hand, the auburn-haired girl would break the two boys up. "R-Riku... It's a joke, chill Riku. I know that... Ah!", Sora was disrupted by Riku. The tall one lunged at him, tickling Sora's weak spots at first. Sora squealed with laughter, flailing his arms and kicking with his legs. The young one begged Riku to stop but Riku insisted. Kairi watched the two boys tickle war with each other, grinning joyfully. " Riku! You're smiling!", Kairi indicated, "You're finally smiling!" She was right, and Riku did not deny that. He finally had a genuine smile. 

"I'll thank you guys for that!", Riku stopped the tickling torture for Sora since they were already both out of breath. Sora was holding his stomach, letting his last laughs out snorting. " N-No fair!", Sora breathed, "You gotta... have a weak spot!" Kairi walked over to Sora, kneeled down and patted his spiky head. Riku chuckled, finishing the last bits of his popsicle. He glanced toward the river. The river's glow by the moonlight was still the same for a moment, the waves shifting and going back and forth. Though yellow distorted eyes came into the river's reflection. The creature was small though but black surrounded its small yellow eyes. It had black, spiky antennas and they almost seemed to have claws. That thing, that creature was suddenly moving. Riku became alarmed, standing up immediately by instinct. "Riku? What's wrong?", Kairi asked with a worried look, she stood up too because of this. Sora was also concerned for his best friend, sitting up. Riku made sure to look around him. Was he just imagining things? Surely there was no such of a creature. 

Though it's the appearance that felt similar somehow. Which is weird because he never saw that... that thing throughout his entire life. " N-No... Nothing is wrong, Kairi. Don't worry.",assured Riku but he wasn't entirely sure if it was safe. "Let's return to your place, it's getting late." Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a moment with puzzled looks. Sora then got up and approached Riku, placing his hand on Riku's shoulder. This caught the older one's attention, Sora analyzing Riku's troubled look. "Riku. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Riku swallowed anxiously."Y-Yeah... Everything is fine." Yellow eyes sprung out of nowhere between Riku and Sora. It was the creature. Kairi stepped back in horror, the two boys did the same. Sora growled, seeming like he knew something Riku or Kairi didn't. "Heartless!", he shouts. Suddenly, Riku's vision became blurry. He noticed Kairi had fainted in the background. Riku was starting to lose grip of his vision. Before darkness entirely consumed him, Riku heard Sora call his name.


	4. Accidental Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve on my writing! Thank you! :3

"His heart is connected to yours and many others." Riku woke in a dark abyss, little light was seen. The silver-haired adult squinted his eyes, trying to make out the voice's appearance. The voice had no appearance, just a sound to agitate Riku. "Too many connections can have its weakness. Too many connections, too many to severe. His connection to you... will wear thin." Abruptly, Riku wasn't able to breathe. He tried to gather air but nothing would work. Riku was choking on nothing. A few words, just a few words he tried to speak but nothing came out. What did the voice mean? Was the voice talking about Sora? Riku? Kairi...? "You will remember nothing and that nothing will soon illustrate your demise. Fall into darkness once more and you will feel no pain." Riku's throat was burning. What did that voice want? Why... Grasping his own neck, Riku let out one last breath and fell into a deep sleep.

Sora paced the hospital hallway near Kairi's door. Kairi's room was two rooms away from Riku's. The hospital atmosphere was suffocating almost because it's just so... so depressing. Sora moaned in distraught. Heartless... Why did he suddenly cry out that word? It just suddenly came out of his mouth, and Sora did not know how he... How did he survive that mysterious er... the heartless attack, anyway? He did not remember anything after he called Riku's name. Sora then thought back to Riku, "Did Riku possibly have a similar dream that I had?...", thought Sora," A dream... where there is somehow another you?..." The brunette frowned, he could not help but worry or even try to think about Riku. Ever since Riku, Kairi, and Sora graduated high school, Riku changed to a chill person to a distant person. 

Kairi had not changed at all so that didn't bother Sora. Though Riku... Sora could not describe how Riku had become because it was just difficult. Sora reached for a coin in his pocket. There was only a quarter but that was enough. As soon as Sora headed towards the nearby vending machine, a nurse interrupted. "Mister. It seems like your friend is awake." Sora's eyes grew wide, Riku? "Riku!", Sora dashed swiftly into Riku's room, almost tripping from his shoelaces. There, the brawny adult looked out the dark window sitting on his hospital bed. Sora sighed in relief. He was delighted to see Riku was okay. " Riku!", Sora ran towards Riku and embraced his best friend tightly."Riku! You're safe, you're well! I'm so glad!" Riku struggled to breathe through the clutches of Sora. "U-Uh, S-Sora..? I-I can't breathe!" Sora wavered, staring at the elder adult and backed away shyly. "A-Ah! I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you awake.", Sora chuckled eagerly, scratching the back of his head. 

This made Riku smile fondly, making his heart flutter a little. His chest was light, but it was a good feeling. Sora was at least worried about him and Riku was pleased. " Geez, Sora.", Riku began, hugging his one knee, "It's not like I'm going to die or anything from that creature attack." Sora whined, puffing his cheeks. "I know! You're not that useless!" Riku flinched. "...It's just that creature wasn't normal and when I needed you the most - you... You fainted! You actually fainted!", Sora stomped his foot." Don't you have any sword experience or something? Besides acting all cool and hot?" 

Riku scoffed, but not in a bad way. "Wait... Sora, you actually think I'm hot?" Sora's jaw hung open, halting. It was like the little adult stopped functioning. Sora was just like a robot. His mouth unhurriedly formed a straight like line. He did not seem like he wanted to reply to that question. Not only was Sora like a robot, but he is also like a shy mouse. Riku blinked, "Hello? Earth to Sora?" Quoting from what Sora had said earlier, Sora's cheeks turned bright red. "W-Well...", Sora looked around him then grabbed a nearby chair and held it up in the air. " Woah! Sora! What-" "Shushshushshushshush!", Sora quickly repeated," Yes you are hot to-to some people alright!? Stop teasing me!" Riku backed away, "Alright! Alright! Now put the chair down! If you actually kill me, I  _will_ haunt you!" Sora breathed heavily, his arms shaking. He calmly well tried to put the chair down where it was. He then backed away out of the room, did a goodbye salute and vanished. Sora was probably heading over to Kairi's room in a flash. 

Riku, from a moment of brief silence, let out a faint laugh. Sora was so flustered, he was too easy to tease. Riku laid down, staring at the ceiling. "I'm hot, huh...?", Riku slowly covered his eyes with his right arm." That's funny..." Despite grinning to himself, Riku never realized he was actually blushing. Meanwhile, Sora, in Kairi's room stared at a sleeping Kairi blankly. He covered his face, squealing to himself. Sora was really... screaming inside. "I actually said Riku was cute... Argh!..", Sora wanted to slam his head on the wall. That came out of nowhere but for some reason, deep down, part of him didn't regret saying that. " I said it, I said it, I said it, I said it.", he murmured to himself repeatedly."Does Riku hate me? Oh dear God, please don't hate me Riku..." "S-Sora...?" The brunette's sapphire eyes flashed towards a weary Kairi. "Kairi...! Are you okay? You look worn out.", Sora frowned but he was appeased that Kairi was fine. 

Kairi giggled, lightly. " I'm fine, Sora... but I do admit... I am a bit tired." Sora brushed Kairi's auburn hair. "Then go ahead and rest. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Kairi gave Sora a half grin and did as Sora suggested. She slowly closed her eyes, peacefully asleep. 


	5. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve my writing! Thank you! :3
> 
> PS) I had a lot to think about this chapter, it took me a few days to even edit this mess.

As the night had begun to fade and a new morning approaches by dawn, Kairi woke from her sleep. She studied her hospital room side to side. Her bed wasn't that far from the window, in fact, it was so convenient that Kairi could just walk over to the window at ease. Well, without stumbling yes. The auburn-haired adult hummed, reaching for her toes to try to stretch and when she was done, Kairi got off the bed sluggish. "Ah...", Kairi drifted over to the door, peeking in the little crack of the open doorway. Only little was seen, and she held the handle of the door close to her. " I wonder where Sora is at..", Kairi muttered to herself."If I recall... he came to visit me." Then she remembered Riku, he had to also be in the hospital, right? Kairi backed away from the door, having a slightly confused expression. Riku... and Sora... She heard Sora say Riku's name.  _"...I actually called Riku cute... please don't hate me Riku..."_ Her azure eyes looked a bit saddened. Kairi felt a hint of jealousy, but she wasn't sure if that actually happened. Though she understood, Sora and Riku... they were best friends. Nothing could ever break them apart, even her. Kairi bit her lip, tiny knives poking at her throat. Surely... Sora will choose the best.

Sora yawned, stretching his arms wide and big. Teary-eyed, Sora checked the clock near Riku's bed. It was seven in the morning and Riku was still sound asleep. Realizing he was in Riku's room, Sora paused. Immediately, Sora scrambled to his feet near the exit of Riku's room breathing heavily. He did not recall ever stepping foot here, he had clearly remembered he was in Kairi's room. Sora, wide-eyed, was planning to run away and slam his head on a wall about ten times but he did not consider that. Instead, the brunette's feet moved on its own, inching their way to the sleeping silvernette. When Sora finally had a clear view of Riku's face, he studied it with his jaw slightly open. Even though little sunlight was outside, the light complimented Riku. He was as if he was glistening with the purest beauty. 

Sora's face turned red, eventually reaching up to his ears. "He's... beautiful...", Sora whispered, reaching forward to touch the sleeping adult. But before he could lay a single finger, Riku groaned. Sora halted, his eyes wide. Was he going to wake up? " Ugh... Not now, Riku... Sleep a little more...", Sora thought to himself with a frown. Sora was caught off guard and that almost made him look like a creep in Riku's eyes if he woke up. Freezing on the spot for a few more seconds, Riku supposedly waking up was just a false alarm. In other words, he did not wake up. Yet. Sora gulped, should he try to take a closer look at him again? 

His heart started to race as well as his mind. Sora gently leaned over towards Riku's face, his hand caressing Riku's silver luscious hair softly. The brunette twirled the older one's locks of hair with his fingers. Sora then eyed Riku's closed eyelids which concealed his best friend's breathtaking azure emerald eyes. The younger one's eyes then averted his attention away from Riku's closed eyes to his lips. Riku's lips... Sora swallowed, what was he doing?... Why is his body acting like this?... Does Sora like Kairi or... Sora's breathing became shallow. "Riku... What... What am I doing right now...?", closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sora remained silent contemplating. He needed time to think, time to feel... Sora was going too fast. Riku's friendship with him was the most important thing to Sora in the world. The younger one did not want to break that. So he backed away, his breaths shaking. His supposed feelings, the tingling in his body were making Sora go crazy. " I'm sorry..." In the end, Sora felt empty.

On the day Kairi and Riku were released from the hospital, the three friends decided to go on a little "vacation" before Kairi and Sora go back to work. Everything was normal, expect Sora. Riku noticed this first. Every time Riku approached Sora and tried to start a conversation with him, the amber-haired boy would grow flustered and run away. Riku did not understand why and was worried he had done something wrong. Though the silver-haired adult never recalled having to do something disturbing to Sora so why was Sora so anxious? Now, the three friends were sitting awkwardly in a cafe. Riku stared at Sora, concerned and confused while Sora was trying to avoid eye contact. Kairi eyed both of the boys and then slapped Sora lightly with the menu in hand. "Are you okay?", Kairi asked, a hint of assistance for Riku. Sora laughed nervously," U-Uh... Yeah! Everything's okay, Kairi!" Riku frowned, Sora was bad at lying. He knew Sora was not okay... with him around that is... 

Riku sighed, placing down the menu and stood up. Kairi and Sora immediately looked at Riku. "Where are you going Riku? You haven't even ordered-", Kairi was cut off. " I'm going to take a breather.", with that, Riku scampered off. Riku couldn't bring himself to blow a fuse right in front of Sora's face. But with the emotions Riku was currently having, he felt like he really wanted to punch something. The silvernette was so frustrated, what in the world did he exactly do to Sora?  Pacing, pacing on the sidewalk of the city not so far away from the cafe. Riku was looking down, trying to sort all of his thoughts... The creature, Sora, Kairi... But his thoughts went away in a flash until he heard a high pitched scream. Riku swiftly turned to his left and a burst of roaring flames had engulfed a mansion. "Fire!", a citizen yelled at the top of his lungs. Riku's eyes grew wide, fire!? He had suddenly remembered that his father was a firefighter, an honorable one. Though Riku's father was a tough force to meddled with, Riku could only pray his beloved father is safe.


	6. Daichi Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve my writing! Thank you! :3
> 
> PS) Sorry for no updates for the last few days! I decide to give Riku's parents names since we don't really know Sora's, Kairi's and Riku's parent's names.

"Come back again!", exclaimed the clerk as the bell rang. There exits Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Riku did not eat much, the fire had ruined his appetite. He was also troubled for his father. Riku's father was a great firefighter, he has been that way in Riku's eyes ever since Riku was little. It was ridiculous for Riku to even worry about his father, Riku knew his father was the strongest firefighter there is... Surely, he wasn't even in the unit anyway. Daichi, Daichi was his name. A beloved father of Riku's with a big heart. He was so smart Daichi managed to charm his way into Eiru's heart. Riku's mother, Eiru was a flower person. She once said to Riku that his father was like a blooming rose in her heart. They were connected, Riku was sure of it. " How was the food? The cakes there were fantastic!", Kairi chirped happily, Kairi sure did love the cakes. The auburn-haired girl had eaten five big slices of cakes in the course of ten minutes. Sora and Riku were amazed that Kairi, a delicate girl, had not even grown a single fat from her stomach. "You may think the cakes were great but the steak there was the best!", Sora had a smug look, crossing his arms proudly. Riku grinned," Then maybe we can come back another time, what about that?" Kairi's eyes sparkled with glee, "Yes, please!" Sora and Riku laughed. For a brief moment, everything was back to normal. For a brief moment, Sora finally eased up around Riku.

Sora paused, slowly looking up at Riku. Riku continued to grin at Kairi, not noticing Sora's staring. "Riku... Did you notice?..." Sirens and police cars zoomed to the scene where the fire erupted. The three averted from their conversation about food to the house that was consumed by raging flames. Now, only traces of smoke and rubble were seen in the distance. At the end of the police cars, more ambulances came and at the very end, multiple news trucks followed for a new scoop. "That's terrible... That home lost...", Kairi mumbled, sadly. Riku swallowed," Yeah. Yeah, it is terrible." When the three friends arrived at Kairi's apartment, Sora walked over to the TV area, picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. There it was, a news reporter already standing at the scene of the fire. "The raging flames had consumed this three-story mansion this afternoon. Firefighters had managed to put the flames out but smoke lingers around the destroyed building. As I speak, the police are still investigating. Three firefighters, five victims injured and unfortunately one casualty had been confirmed by the police. Though we have not yet been given identification for the injured and dead. All we can do is pray and hope. Hiro, back to you.", Sora clicked his tongue, turning off the TV. 

As the brunette did this, Riku and Kairi idly watched with a sad and blank look. " What caused the fire, anyway? I know that the area was very safe for years right? A fire was so abrupt.", Kairi glanced at Riku, "And Riku... Correct me if I'm wrong, isn't your dad a firefighter?" Sora's eyes grew wide, his head jolting back at Riku. Riku only frowned, staring blankly at the TV screen. "Yeah. My dad is a firefighter. I panicked a little when I saw how outrageous the fire was... I quietly hoped that he isn't in that unit... to think... he was that  _one_ casualty..." "Don't say another word!", Sora precipitously shouted, grating his teeth." You're dad's strong! You should know that by now, Riku!" Riku's bottom lip quivered, "You know... I wish that was really true..." Sora flinched, bewildered, "What..? So you don't believe-" Riku angrily shook his head in frustration, "Look Sora, I know you're trying to comfort me and I appreciate that but there's your opinion and my opinion - clearly you are so arrogant with your own opinion about my father. But really, do even know my father? I mean have you ever talked to him every single day?" Kairi eyed the two boys, "G-Guys-?" Sora looked like he was hesitant but he was confused as to way Riku decided to blow a fuse. Sure, he for not see Riku's father often nor does he even talk to him but that doesn't mean he can't tell that Daichi was a good man. Daichi's deeds and actions were enough to prove to Sora that he was not a cruel person. But deep down, it kind of made Sora angry at Riku for saying that he was arrogant. He was trying to comfort his best friend and it looks like Riku just pushes away the comfort. 

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Riku!", Sora apologized sarcastically, "I'm sorry that my comfort isn't enough and that my friend instinct to help isn't enough. What's wrong with you, Riku? You are more short-tempered today!" Kairi froze in shock. Are they actually arguing? Not once has Kairi seen such a serious argument between literally known for all these years since birth best friends. They were connected, unbreakable and now this connection is starting to break. "Guys, please stop-" "Why do you think I'm like this, Sora? You have been avoiding me for these past few days! Are you that uncomfortable around me? If so, we can stop being friends and forget about all this!", Riku's face was red with anger and frustration. He was so stressed that he started to blur out his true feelings. Kairi's hands were shaking. She should stop them, she was supposed to the one to break the two up from a violent fight. She was supposed to suppress their hostile feelings towards each other. Kairi was nearly in tears, over and over she wanted this to all stop. " Riku! Sora! I beg you, please stop!",pleaded Kairi as she placed her hands on both the boys' chests."This is not like you, guys!" Sora was almost done with Riku's crap as he got off the sofa and stood face to face with the angered silver-haired adult. But Riku was right, Sora was in the wrong for avoiding Riku. All he wanted to do was to suppress these conflicted feelings between Kairi and Riku. It was selfish. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in shame. "You're right, I am avoiding you... It's wrong of me. No, you are not making me uncomfortable its just that...", Sora looked down. Riku began to scowl," Just what, Sora? What possible reason did I ever do to make you avoid me?" Kairi turns to Riku in shock, "Riku-!" "Kairi!", Sora pleaded," It's fine." Kairi's bottom lip quivered, tears forming in her eyes. The pain in her throat kept poking and poking. Sora slowly looked at Riku, "Just forget about it. You don't need to know." 

Riku's eyes widened in turbulence. Forget? How could he ever forget? Blood continued to boil in the older one, he  _really_ wanted to punch Sora. He tried to hold back but his fist rose up against the brunette. Sora flinched as Kairi screamed at Riku, trying to hold down his fist. Riku coldly glared at Sora as the traumatized brunette couldn't process the look the silvernette wore. Riku's breaths calmed down a little after a few minutes then he lowered his fist unhurriedly. "Fine.", Riku answered then stormed off to his room, shutting his door with a loud bang. Kairi and Sora stood in silence for a minute trying to take in the scene what had happened. This had broken Sora a little, he felt Riku's friendship with him withering away during their argument. Riku was stressed and it was his fault that he had placed more stress upon his best friend. Avoiding Riku had a consequence, and Sora's punishment was thrown at him too quickly. " Sora...", Kairi whispered, looking askance at the brunette."Are you okay...?" Sora's bottom lip quivered, no... he was not okay. Sora shook his head in response to Kairi's question. As Kairi walked around the sofa and towards Sora, embracing him quietly, Sora began to bawl. Sora went down on his knees and Kairi went down with him, patting his back trying to soothe his pain. She let Sora cry. Sometimes crying can let some hurtful feelings out. 

Before midnight as Sora and Kairi were fast asleep, Riku decided to watch TV since he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Thinking back to the argument drained most of the energy from his body. Riku let out a heavy sigh, he was too hard on Sora. Riku walked into the TV area, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. While it played, Riku took a seat on the couch, adjusting the volume to low. Then, Riku's eyes widened. "Firefighter Daichi Li was revealed to be unfortunately the one casualty in the raging fire scene at Hearts Street. Firefighters say that Li attempted to rescue a person inside the burning building but tragically lost his life in the process-" Riku immediately turned off the TV, tears running down his face uncontrollably. His breaths fast, wheezing with pain. "N-No... Please...", Riku stammered quietly," That's a lie..." An image of his beloved dad flashed in the older one's mind and memories of being with his beloved father poured in. Riku clutched at his head, fell to the floor and screamed.


	7. Be There For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can improve my writing! Thank you! :3

A silence swept over the people in the church as Riku quietly walked up to the altar, bowed and went over to the podium to give his speech. He could already feel the hot steaming tears forming and falling down his face. There, in the third pew, Sora, Kairi, and their families watched sadly. Riku's mother, Eiru Li tried to fight the tears, holding tightly at her handkerchief. Riku tried to find his words and although it took him a while, he finally did. "M-My dad... was... a great man. He...", Riku took a deep breath, glancing at his paper." He dreamed to be a protector against the flames, a firefighter. My dad... was the best firefighter and I looked up to him when I was very little. He was strong and courageous, he never failed to be the best father. Although my dad still had many flaws like his short temper and... and now doing the laundry like he's supposed to sometimes or maybe water my mother's flowers in her big garden... He..." Riku shivered, some of his tears falling and splattering on his paper. It felt like knives were poking at his chest and throat. Riku shakingly looked up and then forward towards the audience. "My father, Daichi Li... is the greatest father I ever asked for..." 

After the funeral was over, Riku escorted his mother to the black car that will hold Daichi's coffin. The two quietly watched the coffin being put in the back. Eiru burst into tears again as Riku stroked her back. He could not blame her, he was crying too. Sora and Kairi rushed out the door and paused immediately as they saw Riku and his mother. "Come with us, Mrs. Li. Bring your son with you.", said one of the men. Eiru nodded, sniffling and followed the man to another black car that was behind the one that Daichi's coffin was stored in. Riku was about to follow until Sora and Kairi rushed up to him. " Riku! Are you going to be okay?", Kairi asked."You're so pale... You have eye bags under your eyes too." Sora didn't say a word, he didn't want to ruin Riku's day enough as it is. Not even after the argument the two of them had a couple of days ago. He was pretty sure it was a week or two weeks ago, it wasn't just a couple of days... But Sora felt like the argument was just yesterday. Riku looked tiredly at both of them and forced a smile. Although both Kairi and Sora could tell Riku's smile was fake. "Yes... Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Kairi could sense the gloominess coming from Riku as Riku ran towards his mother, catching up with her. Sora immediately was filled with regret when he didn't comfort Riku. Kairi could tell that just by looking at him. "Sora... You haven't made up with Riku yet?" Sora watched Riku and his mother get in the car, clenching his fists. "No... But now's not the time to bring more pain unto him..." 

Three weeks have passed since the funeral and Riku had been staying with Eiru to help her process Daichi's death. Every other day, people would come to visit and give gifts to Eiru for her late husband. Those days would be the days when Eiru would cry the most. Riku would do the best he could to comfort his broken mother and those times would make Riku weep as well. Riku pushed all connections away especially Sora and Kairi. Although it saddened him even more, Riku preferred to be alone. "Mom. I brought dinner for you.", no light was present inside Eiru's room beside small candlelight beside her bedside to her left. Riku could tell even with little light, Eiru's eyes were empty and sorrowful. In her hands, she held her wedding ring. A golden sparkle shimmered as Eiru turned it a little. As Riku swallowed the courage to approach his mother, Eiru flinched as soon as she heard Riku's footsteps. Riku paused, and he looked down at the chicken soup on the tray. " Mother... The soup is going to get cold-" "You remind me of your father...", Eiru muttered, a little tear in her eye. Riku's eyes grew wide, what? It's been three weeks since she ever said anything and now... " Riku... dear... You remind me of your father.", Eiru turned towards her son, her eyes wide with hurt and... "He had beautiful silver hair... like yours and... You have his strong sense of protection... You look so much... like my beloved..." She was drowning in her own tears, sobbing and sobbing here and there. Riku just stood there, was he really crying now? He didn't feel the wetness on his cheeks, perhaps he didn't have any tears left to shed. Was... that a bad thing?  

"Did Riku block you, Sora?", Kairi came over and sat down next to the tired brunette with a sad look. Sora only nodded, answering Kairi's question. Riku did block him, maybe because it was either the argument or Riku just needed time to himself. Both of the reasons were understandable. Riku didn't need Sora right now, Sora would just make things worse for him. Sora didn't feel like he deserved Riku's friendship, he wasn't loyal. " Sora... Can you just go visit him? You know his address right? It's been three weeks and no word came from Riku at all after his father's funeral.", Sora bit his lip. Yes, he knew Riku's address but Kairi didn't. When Riku, Kairi, and Sora were just little kids that knew little of the world, the three of them would always hang out in Sora's place, not Riku's nor Kairi's. But thinking about visiting Riku would make Sora and Riku's situation more awkward. Their friendship was near on the brink of a cliff and Sora didn't want to push it. Though Sora really wanted to help, he was sure that Riku still needed more time. His father was there for him ever since he was born and now Daichi was gone, consumed by the flames. Taken away and gone forever. "Sora?"

"Kairi.", Sora turned towards the auburn-haired adult." I know you're worried about Riku but I think he needs more time." Kairi gave Sora a puzzled look mixed with disbelief. "Sora.  _Three_ weeks. Three weeks since Riku suddenly disappeared with his mother. Riku needs more time yes but a part of mending someone's wounds and pains is by actually being there to comfort them.", Sora's azure eyes dimmed, looking down and staring at his hand. "Riku is probably in his house, stuck with an eerie, depressing environment, no interest going outside or talking to us and to top that off - he's probably losing his sanity. Look Sora, even though you may not feel like Riku doesn't need you, he really does and to actually grab this opportunity will help you try to at least mend your almost broken relationship with him.", Kairi put her hand gently on Sora's shoulder. Her eyes secretly encouraging Sora to be there for Riku when he needed him." Please, Sora. You can't just leave him alone like this. Not only for me but for him too."

Sora's sapphire eyes sparkled a bit. Kairi's words had moved him, it almost looked like she knew exactly was Sora was thinking. This made Sora grin uncontrollably, hugging Kairi tightly. "W-Woah, Sora!" "Kairi, thank you!", Sora beamed," Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kairi felt a heavy feeling in her chest but Sora's gratitude was enough to keep the butterflies going. "You're welcome... Sora." She couldn't keep letting her jealousy towards Riku control her, Riku needed someone and most likely Sora is the most suitable one to pull him out. Pull him out of Riku's despair.


	8. Warm Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought that there's another you out there?", whispered Sora, holding his knees. There, the small adult looked up at the purple-blue sky. Stars sprinkled upon a dark blanket, mesmerizing to the eye. Riku looked up as well, sighing. "Your imagination never fails to amuse me, Sora.",he chuckled, "Kairi will never like you if you talk like that." Sora huffed, "Will you stop teasing me? Don't bring Kairi into this!" Riku shrugged his shoulders while Sora continued to pout and glare. The little one paused, frowning. "No.", Sora muttered." But seriously, have you ever thought of that?"
> 
> -
> 
> Struggling to find a job after graduating from high school, Riku notices suspicious activity occurring around him, Sora, and Kairi. Soon enough, that suspicious activity turns deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story does not entirely follow the Kingdom Hearts storyline. This is my first attempt on this, please bear with me! >•<"]
> 
> Give me any feedback so I can i on my writing! Thank you! :3

_Ten years ago..._

"I'm S-Sora!", stammered the brunette child, his lip quivering and eyes wide. Sora's sapphire eyes glowed with anxiousness and excitement. Riku blinked slowly, tilting his head slightly with a puzzled look. This is his new neighbor? "Aren't you too young to own a house by yourself?", The silvernette asked, observing the young one's oddly mixed feelings and posture. Sora blinked as well," I am?" "Silly Riku.", A deep hoarse voice spoke, probably an out of bed voice. It was Riku's father and he approached the two boys, went down on one knee to reach Riku's height and patted his son's head. " This little guy doesn't own a house by himself. He has his parents to protect him and pay the bills." Sora and Riku looked at Daichi, their faces astonished. "Bills?", Sora's eyes glimmered," Can I have a bill?" Daichi chuckled, his silver messy hair shining in the morning sun. "Sorry, little guy. You don't have any use for a bill yet. Maybe when you're older, I'll give you one." "What about me, Dad?", Riku's blue-green eyes staring. " Do I get one?" Daichi stared at his son for a moment, smiled and rubbed his son's shoulder. "Of course, Riku. Of course, you can have one when you're older." "Where are my parents, Mr. Riku's father?", inquired Sora. Daichi looked back at his house then at Sora. " Oh, they're just having coffee with my wife. Don't worry about it, and you can call me father, too, okay?" "Okay!", chimed Sora while Riku was in shock. " You're actually going to let him call you father?", Riku had a sad look on his face. Daichi hugged Riku tightly with his right arm. "Don't worry, Riku. You're my only real son, and I'm your only real father. Don't sweat it. Someday, if you have someone you really love and want to protect - you must do your job and fulfill that duty until your last breath just like I will to you and your mom. Promise me that, okay, Riku?" Riku could sense the shakiness behind his dad's voice that day. He didn't think of that as much but he swore to fulfill that promise to his dad. Now, Riku realized to this day that his own father was scared to leave his wife and only child on their own. Eventually, it happened.

_Present day..._

There was an abrupt knock on the front door. Riku quickly turned to it but ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone answer a door. But there was knocking again, Riku ignored the knocking again. But every time he ignored, the knocking became louder. Riku was it his limit, who the hell is trying to make a ruckus and annoy him? "Riku!", a muffled, familiar voice cried from outside." Riku! Please! Open the door!" Riku winced, it was Sora. His breaths became unsteady, not now Sora... "Riku! Riku, please! Kairi and I have been worried sick about you! We haven't heard from you for three weeks! Talk to me!", Sora pleaded, still knocking the door. Riku blinked, a tear falling down his cheek. Three weeks? That's how long it has been? He clutched at his empty cup of alcohol. Riku stood up and tried to walk away but probably knowing what Riku was about to do, Sora stopped knocking. " Riku...", Sora sobbed."Please... please at least let me in... I know you hate me, I know you feel tired of me for ignoring you. I get it, I've been a horrible friend. I shouldn't have avoided you like that. I should have just talked to you, I shouldn't have been thinking only about myself..." Riku froze, his blue-green eyes dimming a bit. He clenched his fists. "Sora...-" "After I step out of his house, you can end our friendship but please Riku... Let me help you through the pain at least... I can't just stand by and watch you carry all the burdens by yourself.", Sora's voice was crack but Riku knew Sora was speaking the truth. He always had that serious tone behind his voice when he will say something that isn't a part of his character or when he was desperate. Riku stared at the floor for a moment. He thought Sora hated him. But he guessed it was the other way around, which is ironic. Though Riku was hesitant but he felt deep down, that he really wanted some help. Riku turned towards the door slowly, trying to calm his shaking breaths. Sora was on the other side... Riku took small steps then faster steps until he reached the doorknob. Riku's eyes immediately had the attention at the golden like knob. He took a breath, then let his whole body relax. Riku turned it and opened the door. There, a blinding light came into Riku's view. It was the sun. All different kinds of warm colors filled the silvernette's vision. Then came around Sora. 

Sora had a big grin on his face, dry tears stained his cheeks and his spiky hazel hair a mess. He only wore a red hoodie and some jeans and his old high school sneakers. Riku felt embarrassed a little, shocked too. It felt like forever since he actually saw Sora. Next thing Riku knew, he was crying. Riku couldn't tell if it was out of sadness or out of joy but Sora jumped at Riku and hugged the tall one tightly. Riku paused for a few seconds, tried to take it all in and then hugged back, bawling his eyes out. "I'm so glad... I'm so glad you opened the door.", sniffled Sora," I'm so glad." Sora rubbed Riku's back, pulled away then placed both his hands on the older adult's wet face. Riku couldn't speak, he just could express his feelings through words. A sense of relief, joy, and sadness hid deep within him. Sora warmly smiled, "Let's go inside." 


End file.
